


Ten Minutes

by Peanut_Patrol_583



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Let this father hold his son so help me, Other, Parsley comes out, Platonic Cuddling, There’s an argument but it fizzles out pretty fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Patrol_583/pseuds/Peanut_Patrol_583
Summary: I looked for Parsley and Jimothan bonding fics but couldn’t find any so I said “on god??” Then did it myself.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I thought of. Let these boys bond please

11:30 pm, Jimothan and Parsley we’re driving back home from the Habitat. Usually Parsley wouldn’t hitch a ride with his dad of all people but he didn’t exactly bring his own car, he took the bus. He just checked earlier in the evening and the busses had been shut down. He was a little hesitant to ask since he and his father weren’t exactly on good terms but they left the Habitat at least breaking the silence between them so he figured a two hour drive at most wasn’t going to do much harm. His dad had his usual station playing and the drive was fairly quiet, which parsley didn’t really mind.  
“So…..” Jimothan began glancing at his son, “How’s the lawyer thing goin’?” He asked trying to break the silence.  
“It’s alright I guess. Stressful, but it pays well, I’ve got a case I have to work tomorrow.” Parsley responded looking out the window.  
“Oh, what for?”  
“Just some money stuff.”  
Silence, for the next couple of minutes there was nothing but the sound of the radio playing, “What time do you have to be up tomorrow?” Jimothan asked his son clearly trying to break the tension again.  
“Six in the morning, it’s going to be a long one.” Parsley answered.  
Jimothan nodded a little bit flashing him a small smile, “Y’know I gotta admit, you amaze me on how you’re able to do that job, although your old man is strong there’s not a lot goin’ on up here.” He said with a chuckle as he tapped the side of his head.  
Parsley barely felt a small smile creep onto his face, “Thanks, it’s pretty hard but I like it.” He responded.  
“That’s good! I’m-“ Jimothan began before an alarming pop came from the back of the car causing the car to bounce and nearly making Jimothan swerve. He slammed on the breaks and put his hand over Parsley’s chest, holding him back against the seat so that he wouldn’t smack his head against the dashboard.

Once the small panic settled down Jimothan let go of his son and got out of the car to see what had happened. Parsley undid his seatbelt and followed him out, “What happened?” He asked as he got out and followed his father to the back of the car  
“Relax. I dunno but we’ll fix it.” Jimothan assured him as he observed the car.  
“You don’t think something broke?”  
“Hold on, Parsley.”  
“Do we have to call somebody?”  
“Wait.” Jimothan responded sounding more annoyed than before. He got down on the ground in an attempt to see the problem, however he wasn’t able to see anything visibly wrong with the car, “We probably gotta get it towed, I can’t see the problem.” He said as he stood back up and looked at the car. Jimothan looked around, they were luckily on the side of the road so they weren’t in the way of any cars, “I’m gonna try to drive up to that motel right there” he tells Parsley pointing to a motel that was not too far down the road and didn’t require much effort to get too, if he could drive up to there and feel safe then they’d start driving again. Parsley nodded and got back into the car with his dad.

Jimothan managed to drive up to the motel but in all honesty he didn’t feel like driving any further, the car felt unsteady as if it could collapse under itself at any minute, “Parsley I’m gonna be honest I don’t feel like drivin’ like this, something’s probably wrong with the wheels” he admitted as he pulled into a parking space,  
“Then-Then what are we supposed to do!?” Parsley questioned him.  
“We’re gonna have to stay here for the night, it’s late and I don’t know this area. I’ll have to call a mechanic tomorrow morning.” He said honestly  
“Dad there can’t be a “tomorrow morning” I have work!” Parsley insisted, starting to raise his voice.  
“Calm down one more day away from the office isn’t gonna kill ya I promise.”  
“My schedule is going to be all out of whack when I get back!”  
“Well guess what Parsley life doesn’t run on a schedule and sometimes things just happen.” Jimothan responded starting to take the bait, “We’re stuck and there’s nothing I can do” he added  
“There has to be something.” Parsley pushed  
“Parsley Botch I swear I can’t stand ya when you act like this, life can’t always bend to what you want!” Jimothan finally snapped, having enough at last.  
“But I have responsibilities that I have to meet!” Parsley argued  
“Well you didn’t seem too concerned with those “responsibilities” back at the lounge.” Jimothan responded sarcastically, making air quotes as he said responsibilities.  
“I was! I was working even at the habitat, unlike you I actually put in effort and don’t throw in the towel when life just “happens” as you like to put it” Parsley snapped and that seemed to be the final straw. Jimothan went quiet and went to the trunk of the car  
“Y’know what. Fine. If you don’t wanna stay here with me, take a taxi or somethin’ home. I don’t wanna deal with you when you’re like this.” He said as he got his luggage out of the car and left his son in the parking lot, heading into the motel. 

An hour passed before Jimothan heard a knock on his room door. He already figured that Parsley had taken a taxi home and was about to get ready for bed so he was nonetheless surprised to see his son standing in front of him, with his luggage, he couldn’t help but smirk.  
“Don’t give me that face.” Parsley grumbled.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jimothan responded as he let his son in, “So what made you crack?” He asked.  
“Well…..I don’t have enough money.” Parsley responded simply. He had gotten a few takeout meals to prevent himself from dying of starvation before the flower kid came along, and he bought way too much coffee. Jimothan had to hold back a small snicker at that, “And I thought lawyers were supposed to be drowning in cash.” He joked. Parsley didn’t laugh.  
“Anyways, since you were being stubborn I just got a room for myself, didn’t wanna use any more cash than I had to. So we’re gonna have to share a bed.” Jimothan said looking at the small room with a bit of a sigh.  
“No need, I’m probably going to be up working to fix this whole issue since my boss doesn’t know I’m not coming in yet.” Parsley responded as he went over towards the table near the bed. He set his luggage with his clothes and other necessities near the wall and opened up his suitcase which was holding quite a bit of paperwork inside.  
Jimothan shrugged, not thinking too much of it, “Okay, well I’m gonna turn off the lights and watch the game before I pass out.” He agreed. Parsley nodded in response and Jimothan turned off the ceiling lights, leaving the lamp on the table Parsley sat at on to let him finish his work. He turned on the television to the sports channel and got comfortable in the bed.

Time ticked on and Parsley didn’t move from his seat, working well into the night. Jimothan wanted to go to sleep himself, he even felt woozy at this point and he was sure he dozed off a couple of times. However, part of him was growing concerned. It had been hours but Parsley had not yet put down the pen and was still working on his work, even after he had cleared everything up with his boss.  
“You plannin’ to sleep?” Jimothan tried to joke lightly, although part of it was a serious question.  
“I’ll sleep in the car if I have to, too much stuff I have to do.” Parsley said.  
“Can’t you pick it up tomorrow?” Jimothan responded and Parsley just shook his head.  
“The harder I research the more solid case I have” he told his dad.  
“Makes sense but you still need to sleep.” Jimothan snickered  
“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Parsley dismissed his father once again. His father shrugged and let him be for a while,  
“So...been talkin to any girls recently?” He asked his son after a long pause.  
“No. I haven’t.” Parsley responded with a long huff.  
“You want me to call up that Tiff girl for ya?” Jimothan asked remembering that girl he saw at the lounge.  
“No.”  
“You sure? She looks like your type.”  
“I’m sure she’s not”  
“Okay fine then what is your type then” Jimothan asked playfully not really expecting an answer.  
“Men.” Parsley blurted. The room fell dead silent, Jimothans eyes wide at what he had just heard and Parsley’s eyes wide at what he just admitted. Jimothan sat up, “You’re serious?” He asked his son in a more shocked and serious tone. Parsley remained quiet for a few minutes, panicking about what his dad was going to say to him about it.  
“Y-Yeah…” Parsley choked out, he could’ve sworn his heart stopped as he waited for an answer.  
“How long have you been keeping that secret?”  
“Since I was….thirteen I suppose..”  
The room went awkwardly quiet again, Parsley anxiously waiting for an answer.  
“Oh.” Jimothan simply responded before going quiet for a long time. 

The room sat in a very awkward silence for almost ten whole minutes as Jimothan tried to process what he had just been told, he didn’t really think it was a bad thing he just wasn’t exactly sure how to respond, “So...who’s the lucky guy?” He asked hoping that was a good way to respond.  
Parsley felt a saddened smile creep on his face, “His name was Martin…” he admitted  
“Was?”  
“Well, w-we broke up...I’m single now.” Parsley backtracked a bit, “Which is why I went to the Habitat, the breakup was starting to affect my job” he said  
“Oh...why did you break up?” Jimothan asked starting to relax a little more.  
“No idea...I-I actually thought it was going really well..” Parsley shook his head.  
Jimothan looked at the pile of paperwork on the table sitting in front of parsley, “I can..probably think of one reason why” he muttered quietly.  
“Oh?” Parsley raised about eyebrow, “What would that reason be?” He asked  
“How much time did you guys spend time together..without the whole work thing?” Jimothan asked.  
Parsley felt his heart sink a little as he looked at his paperwork, “N-Not much time...b-but I tried to make time for him when I could” he admitted getting defensive.  
“And how many times was that?” Jimothan asked.  
Parsley thought back, when had he spent some alone time with Martin? He couldn’t even remember himself, “I...don’t really remember..” he admitted slowly picking up his pen to work again as the room went quiet again, Jimothan not wanting to tread anywhere he shouldn’t.

Time kept going on and Jimothan noticed Parsley nodding off a few times only to snap awake and continue working, it almost seemed like the mans face would hit the table at any minute. It was almost 2:30 in the morning, Jimothan had been snapped awake by the news earlier so it was taking him a while to sort out his thoughts. Watching his son work himself like this was somewhat heartbreaking, especially since he assumed that the work would only take an hour at most. Eventually he had had enough, “Parsley come on its two thirty in the morning.” He said as he started to get out of bed.  
“What?” Parsley asked, clearly disoriented. Jimothan walked up to Parsley and as he got closer to the light he was able to see dark circles under Parsley’s bright red eyes.  
“Parsley you’ve gotta go to bed. It’s late.” Jimothan repeated himself  
“N-No dad it’s fine I’ve only got a few more pages left then I’ll be done.” Parsley insisted before trying to turn back to his work.  
“You said that an hour ago, son how many pages you got?” He asked, looking at the pile.  
“Uhm…” Parsley hummed as he looked at the pile, he began to separate the pages slightly counting them, “t-twenty?” He said unsurely. He wasn’t even sure if he counted them right.  
“The pages aren’t two-sided”  
“Nope-I mean yeah they are two sided” Parsley responded tiredly, rubbing his eyes.  
“Nope. You’re done.” Jimothan said as he grabbed for the papers.  
“Wh-No! I’ll be fine dad, I'll just get some more coffee whenever I get tired! You go to sleep” Parsley insisted as he snatched the other end of the papers before his dad was able to take them away from him.  
“Parsley c’mon, I can see the bags under your eyes, you’re exhausted son” Jimothan begged as he held onto the papers hard enough to keep them in his grip but not hard enough to rip them, not that he could given how thick the pile was.  
“No, I’m not. I’m perfectly fine” Parsley fought.  
“Parsley don’t make me have to wrestle you onto the bed just to get some sleep” Jimothan threatened, he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to get Parsley to move from his seat without starting another altercation between the two. Then, a small idea struck him, “ten minutes okay? Just come into bed for ten minutes and I’ll leave you alone.” He reasoned hoping that it would work.  
Parsley took a deep breath, “fine.” He let the papers go, “Ten minutes” he gave in before letting Jimothan take his papers. Jimothan sighed in relief. He asked his son where the papers went and Parsley told him, Jimothan ordered to get on something more comfortable to lay down in. Parsley begrudgingly complied and went to the bathroom to change.

Once Parsley got out of the bathroom in his pajamas he climbed in the bed, “So...who’s winning?” He asked to start some conversation in order to keep himself awake.  
“Oh, I dunno” Jimothan responded with a bit of a chuckle, “I sorta zoned out a bit.” He looked over at his son, “I thought you said that the case was nothing big, money stuff right?” He asked.  
“That’s tomorrow's case, I’ve got other clients” Parsley responded as he looked up at the television to try and focus on something to prevent himself from falling asleep.  
“Ah.” Jimothan responded, “How many you got?” He asked  
“Four” Parsley responded, his father reacting with a whistle of amazement.  
“How do you function under that stress? I swear you got that from your mother” Jimothan commented. There was a small pause before he continued on, “I’m sorry I snapped at you in the driveway, I was feelin a little bit of pressure...with you yellin and all that.” Jimothan apologized  
Parsley hesitated for a minute before sighing, “I’m sorry too, for yelling and what I said about you throwing in the towel…” he responded, “Why did you go to the habitat by the way? Was it only because of the bartending job?” He asked.  
Jimothan nodded, “yeah pretty much. I wasn’t really expecting to see you there until flower kid showed me your picture.” Jimothan shrugged, “Did you know I was there?” He asked  
“Yeah, I could sometimes smell your cooking from the lounge” Parsley said, “I didn’t really eat much and eventually ran out of cash for the takeouts that had been holding me over, the hunger was starting to get to me I guess” he said with an awkward chuckle.  
Jimothans mouth formed into a giddy, glowing grin, “So you missed me?” He asked cheekily.  
“No. That’s not what I said, I-I just said I sometimes smelled your cooking” Parsley tried to lie as he glanced away from his dad.  
“Uh-huh, what made you so sure it was me?” Jimothan asked playfully, “You haven’t eaten my cookin for years” he pointed out.  
“Your cooking has a pretty distinct smell”  
“Can’t argue with that, but it’s funny how you smelled it and instantly thought about me” Jimothan pointed out.  
Parsley rolled his eyes, “Fine! Fine…..I...I missed you a little bit…” he muttered the last bit of that sentence out, it felt somewhat relieving. There was a long pause before his dad spoke again.  
“I missed you too.” Jimothan smiled feeling like an anchor had just been lifted off his chest. Parsley felt himself smile at the words, he sort of looked away from his dad to try and hide it. Jimothan however, seemed to have caught him, “Hey, can your old man have a hug?” He asked holding his arms out for his son. Parsley didn’t think for a second when he went into the hug, almost clinging onto his dad.

The hug lasted for a long time. Parsley eventually wanted to let go but found himself...unable to in a sense. He hadn’t seen let alone hugged his dad in a long time and part of him wanted to indulge in the moment for as long as possible.  
“Son, you plannin to let me go?” Jimothan asked jokingly  
“Y-Yeah, Sorry I just-“ Parsley began as he started to separate himself from his dad feeling a small amount of sadness at having to let go.  
“You wanna stay there?” Jimothan asked suddenly. Parsley was a little surprised at the question, he figured his dad always found that kind of stuff girly since after Parsley turned five Jimothan didn’t really show much physical affection towards him besides a small hug every once in a while.  
“Wouldn’t you think that it’s girly or something?” Parsley asked in an attempt to cover up his surprise  
“Parsley I’ve held you before plenty of times do you wanna stay there or no?” Jimothan asked more directly not letting Parsley dodge the question, “You felt like you didn’t wanna let me go.” He pointed out.  
Parsley hesitated for a minute, he nodded simply as he wasn’t able to form words from how shocked and tired he was. Jimothan laid down and let Parsley get closer to hug onto him, resting his head on his dad.  
“Thanks, dad” Parsley muttered  
“No problem” Jimothan assured as he rested his hand on Parsley’s back.

Jimothan talked to Parsley for a while about nothing much in particular. He talked to him mostly about some stories from the lounge, like that one time that weird kid came into the bar and bit him. Parsley talked to him a little bit about his job, although Jimothan didn’t really understand much of what he was saying he just listened to his much too tired son ramble on, every now and again asking some questions. The topic of Martin was brought up again and Jimothan asked a bit more about the man, Parsley seemed to get quieter and slowly more unresponsive as they spoke. There would be small moments of silence but nothing felt awkward, they both felt oddly comfortable. Neither of them could tell if it was because of the fact that it was nearly three in the morning or if they genuinely missed each other that badly, but neither of them questioned it.  
“Hey Parsley, how accurate are these crime shows really? I’m no rocket scientist but I don’t think this is how it works.” Jimothan asked jokingly referring to a random crime documentary that had started playing after all the sports segments had finished playing.  
No response.  
Jimothan raised an eyebrow and looked down at his son resting on him, “Parsley?” He asked before noticing that his son was out like a light. Jimothan looked over at the clock, realizing how much time had passed, it was 2:37. Jimothan smiled a little bit, “And it ain’t even been ten minutes.” He muttered quietly to himself. He knew that Parsley would probably panic about this once morning came, but he was much too tired to care and eventually found himself slipping off into a deep sleep himself.


End file.
